


Mass Effect Andromeda: Playthrough

by MalachiXDark



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Biotics, F/F, F/M, Game Spoilers, M/M, My First Smut, although it'll be later, my story, playthrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalachiXDark/pseuds/MalachiXDark
Summary: So this is kinda my play through of the game. I will add some missions that I think would be interesting but it's mainly just following the progression of the game. Set in Scott's POV





	Mass Effect Andromeda: Playthrough

I sit upright, gasping for breath as I try to get a fix on my surroundings. _Where the fuck am I?_ I glance down at my pristine white and blue clothing and at the emblem on my shirt. AI. Andromeda Initiative. Memories start flooding into my mind of home, the mission, the future, my family, my sister. My sister.

Upon noticing me struggling to stand, a few technicians rush over, telling me to take it easy. I try to brush them off, but they guide me to an examination table. A cup of coffee is provided.

"Ryder, Scott. Let's get you checked out." I look over at the source of the weirdly accented voice. An asari doctor has walked over looking at my medical chart. I manage to hide my shock and surprise at seeing an asari on the human ark before she starts her exam. "Look here," she states, moving her finger in the air. "Pathfinder wants everyone planet ready ASAP. Let's check out your SAM implant. Same are you online?" She waits for a response but is answered by silence. "SAM?"

"I am here Dr. T'Perro," a computerized voice announces. "Hello, Scott."

"Hey," I reply, voice a little croaky. Dr T'Perro comes over and starts feeling around my lymph nodes.

"How're you feeling?"

"A little excited, to be honest. Ready to start this adventure."

The doctor smiles. "It's good to be excited. Alright. You're good to go. However, you could wait for your sister to be woken up. It's good to see a familiar face." I smile back and nod.

Across from me is another man just out of cryo. His chocolate brown skin complements his hazel eyes stunningly. He looks over and grins while giving a little wave. My heart does a little skip and I wave back.

A shudder rocks the ship a bit and everyone freezes in place. I hear several people ask what that was and what had happened. I look over at T'Perro, who is just as stunned as us. The ship suddenly jerks violently and we're all thrown around. My jaw hits the ground and searing pain races along the side of my skull. I glance up and see my sister's stasis pod sliding across the floor straight towards me. I can't dodge since it's moving to fast. _This is how I die. 600 years. 2 million light years. Only to be crushed by my sister._

Just as I'd accepted my fate, I find myself unable to touch the floor. Her stasis pod races over my head and bounces off the wall. I try to orientate myself, but being in a no gravity situation makes it harder than a guy after seeing an itty bitty waist.

"Working on a hard reset in cryo," a voice declares from across the room. I manage to look over as a young woman floats over to a switch on her section of the wall. Upon pulling, we all drop to the floor. The young woman bounds over asking if we're okay.

"Just fine, thanks," I mumble, rubbing my probably bruised forehead.

"Uh, Dr. T'Perro?" a technician calls from the area where the woman just was. "We have a problem. It's Sara Ryder."

My heart sinks to my stomach. _What's wrong with my sister?? _I stand up and the PA system crackles to life.__

__"Cora, Ryders, meet me on the bridge. Pathfinder out." My father's voice. Distant. Strained. Urgent. Something else must've happened._ _

__I rush over to my sister's pod while T'Perro and staff run tests. "Is my sister okay?"_ _

__"Sara's fine," T'Perro reassures. "Her vital signs are normal. SAM?"_ _

__"My connection to Sara's implant was temporarily suspended however her neural levels are all normal._ _

__A look spreads across T'Perro's face. "However, the wake cycle was interrupted. We'll need to keep her in a low level coma and allow her body to resume consciousness naturally."_ _

__"I can't lose her." She seems peaceful, still stuck in this cryo/coma limbo. Her geometric tattoo on the right side of her face and neck still shines vibrant blue. I touch my matching tattoo on the left side, remembering the day we got them. We were celebrating enlisting in the Alliance. Our Dad being an N7 helped. This tattoo represents our bond and friendship._ _

__"Lexi will make sure nothing happens to Sara. She's in good hands," the woman from before answers, brushing her blondish hair out of her eyes. It's shaved on one side and combed over. Must get in her eyes a lot._ _

__"I'll keep you updated on her condition. Promise," Lexi adds._ _

__I nod and head towards the tram station. The young woman, whom I assume is Cora, walks alongside me as we enter the tram._ _

__After several minutes of awkward silence, we arrive at the bridge. To say that it was in chaos would be understatement of the year. People running around everywhere, boards lighting up like crazy, a cacophony of noise._ _

__Dad and the captain stand at the helm, looking out at the expanse of Andromeda. I can hear them talking, borderline arguing. The captain looks at her people. "First priority is stopping these outages."_ _

__Dad paces around. "What's our position?"_ _

__"Unknown. We lost telemetry," a crewman responds._ _

__"SAM, we need eyes out there."_ _

__SAM responds quickly. "Attempting to adjust sensor array."_ _

__The captain glances over. "Alec please...you may be Pathfinder, but this is my ship."_ _

__Dad crosses his arms. "Dunn, protocol's clear: in the absence of NEXUS communication, we proceed to our appointed Golden World." He looks worse than when we left. His grey hair is even greyer and his eyes have lost some of their life._ _

__Dunn stands defiantly. "If it's even out there. Nobody said anything about running into an energy cloud - and that's just a wild guess what we hit."_ _

__We all look out the window at the phenomenon. Greenish gold energy pulsating with life surrounds us. In some areas, it glows a dangerous yellow, like molten lava leaking from a volcano._ _

__Dunn continues, "I need to stop the bleeding. We have 20,000 people asleep on this ship. Let's give them a chance to wake up._ _

__Cora turns to me and whispers, "Can you blame her?"_ _

__I know I need ti say something. But I have to pick a side in this argument. _Do I go with Dunn or agree with my Dad about hitting solid ground.__ _

__I clear my throat. "She is the captain. I'd think she gets the final word."_ _

__Cora nods. "Well, he might-"_ _

__"This isn't about having the final word," Dad interrupts. Cora shifts uncomfortably._ _

__"We're coming through!" someone announces. Everyone turns as the planet comes into view._ _

__Dunn breaks the silence. "My God. Is that out Golden World?"_ _

__"That's Habitat-7. 'New Earth.' If we're lucky," Dad confirms, striding over to the window. I slowly follow, staring at Habitat-7. One of Andromeda's supposed Golden Worlds where out people could set up colonies and survive. A new home._ _

__Habitat-7 looked more like a nuclear war zone than anything. The atmosphere gave the world the green hue and huge areas of damage could be seen._ _

__Our Golden World was suddenly our worst nightmare._ _


End file.
